1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cushioned seat belt attachment and, more particularly, pertains to air cushioned seat belt attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seat belt cushion apparatus is known in the prior art. More specifically, seat belt cushion apparatus heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cushioning seat belts are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,349 to Gianino; U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,574 to Weightman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,552 to Carrico et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,866 to Reedom; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 308,287 to Miller et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,607 to Krebs all disclose various seat belt cushioning and/or patting system. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,183 to Wetter et al. discloses a shock absorber for vehicle seat belts.
in this respect, the cushioned seat belt attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of air cushioned seat belt attachment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved cushioned seat belt attachment which can be used for air cushioned seat belt attachment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.